The present invention relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method.
Technology for grasping a structure of an underground geological layer to recover underground resources is known. For example, technology for imaging the structure of the underground geological layer using measured seismic waves is known. For example, a method of analyzing seismic waves propagating through the geological layer is known.